In accordance with the present invention there is provided an apparatus or machine for shearing metals and other materials. Hydraulic power is utilized with a manual foot control which centers and stops all shearing motion whenever the operator removes his foot from the control pedal area.
The apparatus or machine of the present invention includes a rocking pivoted beam with shearing blades on both ends of the beam and matching blades on both ends of the machine bed. There is further provided a safety guard around the blades that can be rocked to completely guard the blades on one end while providing a working space guard on blades on the other end.
The present invention further includes a hydraulic cylinder for operating the cutting stroke of the blades on one end and the hydraulic operation is such that the cutting blade moves fast both up and down, and only slows down when cutting. There is also provided a rocked foot control which, when rocked in one direction causes cutting motion, and when rocked in the opposite direction causes further cutting motion, and wherein the rocked foot control centers and stops all shearing motion whenever the operator removes his foot from the control pedal.
As raw materials become limited in supply and higher in price, the recycling of used materials is increasing and more labor-saving equipment is needed in the field. Metals such as copper, brass, aluminum, steel and the like must be manually separated and sorted to be reprocessed into new material. Metal cleaning shears are used for separating these materials when joined together with unlike materials, and are also used to reduce the size of bulky materials.
It is an object of the present invention to provide metal cleaning shears which have increased versatility and efficiency as compared to previous devices and patents.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide metal cleaning shears that are ruggedly constructed and efficient to use, and which are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and operate.
Other objects of the invention are to provide a machine that has improved characteristics and advantages as compared to previous machines, and many other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be more fully realized and understood from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like reference numerals or letters throughout the various views of the drawings are intended to designate similar elements or components.